


Almost Perfect

by Ryk3ld



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gift Exchange, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryk3ld/pseuds/Ryk3ld
Summary: As another Christmas approaches, and the boys settle into a new rhythm, the Virginia weather surprises them with a blizzard.





	Almost Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> For Ghostie, as part of the Target Practice Gift Exchange 2018!  
> And love to my beta, Tascha!

Slamming the door, Jesse breathes a sigh of relief. They’d just barely made it back to the safehouse before a freak snowstorm hit. He looks around. The house was no more than a cabin with a loft, and the designers had taken “open concept” a tad bit too seriously. A full wall of windows facing north, with a kitchen, living room, and dining room all mixed together in the small space. The only interior door was to the bathroom. Privacy was nothing but an afterthought. The other occupant already had a fire going and a kettle on, and stares at Jesse, who’s still motionless in the doorway. “Is something amiss?” “Naw, sugarplum. Jus’ takin’ in the view.” This earns him a glare from his coworker, as he deflects the complement. “Certainly, the windows provide a beautiful view of the mountains. Too bad it will soon be blocked by snow.” “Aw, yeah, I spose. Not what I meant, though, an’ you know it.”  This is received with an eye-roll and an amused snort. “No, I do not know what you are on about.” “Oh, now don’ gimme that, Hanzo, you know you look like a fuckin’ god. What happened ta bein’ honest?” At this, Hanzo glares. “I did not think a game would be offensive to you. You yourself indulge in such things often.” “Well shit, if ya put it that way, I guess…” “Shut your mouth and go upstairs. I will be along with hot drinks soon.” Cowed, Jesse trudges upstairs with both mens’ packs in arms. He checks the weather report after depositing the bags on the bed. The temperature had dropped substantially since they’d first arrived, any warmth having been run off by the storm. Nearly -8° Celsius already, with a low of -15° overnight. He shivers, missing the warmth of the desert dearly.

 

Sure enough, no more than 5 minutes later, Hanzo brings up a tray of drinks for them to share. Jesse was nestled in a pile of blankets he’d found in the chest at the foot of the bed, with a similar pile waiting for his housemate. Hanzo snuggles in after setting the tray on the bed in front of them, making an appreciative noise at the warmth. “At least the fire is visible from here.” Hanzo notes. A soft “hmph” is Jesse’s only reply. A pleasant silence lapses; no vehicles or people to listen to, just the calming sound of the fire downstairs and the breathing of the other person. Hanzo shivers, despite the covers. “Y’know, we’d be warmer if we shared body heat.” Hanzo shoots Jesse a withering glare. “I’m jus’ sayin’! Yer actin’ like yer real cold.” Hanzo snorts. “I may be frigid, but that is not enough for me to fall for your flirting.” “Hey now, it’s a legit survival tactic!” “And so is cannibalism.” Jesse looks down at the mattress, disappointed. “Fine, be that way.” He sticks his tongue out. Hanzo picks that moment to swoop in and kiss Jesse, who startles backwards, falling off the bed. Both end up keeled over in fits of giggles. “Dang… Darlin’ got… Got a way a’... Surprisin’ me!” Jesse barely gets out amid his peals of laughter. Immediately, Hanzo pales and stops laughing. “Was that wrong of me to do? I had thought… Since you had asked?” Jesse finally climbs back onto the bed and snuggles up to the lump of blankets encasing Hanzo, draping his own over them both. “Naw, sugar, we’re boyfriends now, you can do that.” The scared look on Hanzo’s face mostly clears to relief. “Alright.” He leans over and kisses Jesse’s cheek this time to ground himself. Jesse’s eyes flutter closed, and a warm smile slowly appears. Contented, they sit together on the bed, listening to the fire crackling and the wind whipping up the snow. 

As evening descends on the cabin, Jesse and Hanzo light candles to illuminate the unfamiliar surrounds.  “Well, ain’t this romantic.” Jesse drawls. Hanzo’s expression jumps from confused to embarrassed as he studiously looks anywhere but McCree. It takes Jesse a moment to notice, but once he does, he immediately blanches. “Oh, no, darlin’, no, that’s not… Aw, I’m sorry sugarplum, didn’t mean ta make this awkward.” The blanket lump next to him starts moving closer, until a hand sneaks out and rests on the mattress between them. Gratefully, Jesse slides a hand out, then hisses at the temperature, rushing to grab Hanzo’s hand to keep his warm. “Good.” Hanzo murmurs. A long silence reigns, until Hanzo clears his throat. “How long until evac arrives?” “Lemme check... Lena says 0300 tomorrow.” Humming his acknowledgment, Hanzo lifts the blankets around him in an invitation, which Jesse scurries to accept. Wrapping his arm around Hanzo’s shoulder, Jesse can’t think of anywhere he’d rather be. 

Heaving a contented sigh, Hanzo lets his eyes slip closed. He can’t remember the last time he felt this safe… And happy… And loved. Especially the latter. Even the MRE didn’t taste as nasty as normal around Jesse. Shit, he thinks, he is in trouble. 

Jesse snuggles up next to his boyfriend. Shit, he couldn’t believe he’d managed that. He still didn’t know how he broke through that icy façade, but now he could actually try to help. He rests his head on Hanzo’s shoulder, warm and content. 

Eventually, Hanzo heaves a sigh when he notices the fire’s gone out. “I will go restart the fire.” He grumbles. “Aw, but I’m finally warm! You’ll...” Jesse protests and Hanzo wiggles out of his arms and the blanket. “Let all the heat out.” Jesse finishes with a grumble. “Yes, well, if I do not do this, you will complain even more later.” To that, Jesse sticks his tongue out. “Fiiiine. Yer right.” 

When Hanzo returns, he brings more hot drinks up with him, as well as some snacks he’d packed along for his sweet tooth. “Yer a blessin’ darlin’, ya know that?” Hanzo blushes, and climbs back into the blanket pile silently. Jesse immediately climbs into his lap and wraps his arms around Hanzo’s chest. Hanzo’s blush deepens, and his cheeks are nearly crimson. “‘S this alright, sugarplum?” “I am fine.” “‘s not what I asked.” A moment of silence. “Yes, this is acceptable.” Hanzo mutters. “Good.” Jesse snuggles his head down into the crook of Hanzo’s neck. “This’s nice.” He grins against the fabric of Hanzo’s shirt. “Agreed.” 

They spend what feels like hours just snuggling in their blankets, before Jesse remembers something with a start. “I jus’ remembered, I got somethin’ for ya.” He extricates himself from the blanket fort, and rifles through his bag, nodding when he finds the small box. Climbing back under the covers, he presses the wrapped container into Hanzo’s hands. “You did not have to get me anything.” “I know, but I wanted to.” Another blush from Hanzo, before he admits, “I have something for you as well.” Jesse lets out a triumphant cheer. “Knew there was some sweetness left in ya, darlin’.” At that, Hanzo glares, but the blush overtakes any anger in his gaze. He fishes out an awkwardly wrapped lump from his pack, and nearly trips getting back to the warmth. 

“You first.” They say in almost perfect unison. “Roshambo?” Jesse suggests. Hanzo’s response is a blank stare. “Uh, rock paper scissors?” The blank stare continues. “Alright, I’ll open mine first. Remind me ta teach ya how ta play when we get back.” Gently opening the paper, Jesse finds a .308 bullet of all things. Seeing the questioning look, Hanzo answers. “It is a 16 terabyte thumb drive filled with every cowboy movie I could find.” Jesse’s eyes go wide. “Shit, Han, ya didn’ hafta do that for me!” “No, but I  _ wanted _ to.” A look of shock and admiration settles on Jesse’s face. “Well, thank ya kindly, sugar.” Hanzo turns to opening the box on his lap, gasping when he uncovers the contents. “How did…” He looks up at Jesse, nearly in tears. “How did you know?” “I didn’t, asked Genji fer advice.” “ Pinus parviflora, my favorite. I am impressed he remembered. Thank you, Jesse, this means a lot to me.” Jesse rubs the back of his neck. “Ain’t nothin’, sugar, but look underneath.” Doing as he was told, Hanzo finds a gift card to a bonsai specialty store. “Didn’ wanna make the wrong choice on the pot ‘n’ all, figured I’d let you do that part.” A tear lands on Hanzo’s thigh, and he realizes he’s crying. “Thank you so very much, Jesse, it is wonderful.” Jesse reaches out and takes Hanzo’s hand. “I’m so glad ya liked it, sugar. Was worried Genji was pullin’ my leg.” That gets a chuckle from Hanzo, who clears his throat in an attempt to pull himself together. 

They sit together in silence for a while, before migrating back down to the couch in front of the fire, soaking up each other’s presence. By the time 0300 comes, they’ve both fallen asleep on the couch, bags being used as pillows, and still holding hands. Lena practically busts down the door, and wakes the two with a shout. “Merry Christmas, ya filthy animals! Now hurry up, we’ve got a long flight ahead of us!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo totally knows what rock paper scissors is, he just wanted Jesse to go first XD


End file.
